On The Run and Bound For Love
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam and Dean. BDSM Fan Fic! The road to love is never easy, especially for Dean Winchester, especially with a crazed and abusive John Winchester on his tail, and his Submissive Sam at his side. Bobby takes them in but can he protect them from the monster that John has become? Explicit content, sexual content, language, violence depicted. Master/Submissive.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**This is a Dark Fic kind of, so avoid it if you don't like this kind of thing. John is evil in this one and abusing Dean, so there is rape of sorts and abuse of a minor.**

**Warning:**** Unrelated Sam and Dean; Sam/Dean. Rufus/Bobby. There is a lot of things that could offend you. Underage sex, abuse of a minor, kinky stuff, BDSM relationships (Master/Submissives), violents scenes depicted, rape and abuse included (but not by Dean or anyone but John, but in past tense, no current abuse is depicted, promise). Bad language included. Some schmoop as well and angst, I do love my angst, I really do.**

**Plot:** John is abusing Dean as his Submissive, a role he is not suited for at all. In the meantime, Dean has found Sam and they end up in their own relationship, as Dominant and Submissive, with Dean doing what suits him, as the Dominant. Now Dean has to decide if he can leave Sam behind, or go on the run to save them both from John's Jealous wrath.

Running to Bobby makes sense but once they get there, will they be able to stop John if he shows up to reclaim Dean again?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was lost in him, Dean's fingers in the older boy's ass as he sucked Dean's dick in the storage room. Dean savored these moments, even while he knew they couldn't last. His father pulling him from school often for hunts and he'd have to leave another well broken in boy behind; another submissive and lover he had to forget… a cycle he was _very_ tired of.

This latest one was especially gorgeous. Tall and muscular, good at soccer and, fuck, so sexy Dean drooled just watching him walk down the damn hall!

The boy hadn't always been so obedient but then again, Dean was very persuasive when he wanted something. And the latest want he'd had? Samuel Swanson, Soccer star and hottest boy in school. Even at seventeen, Dean knew he could have him; he just had to make the boy see it.

Introducing himself hadn't worked. Sam had shot him down flat. A condescending look and walking off on him had annoyed him but…had not dissuaded him.

Flirting hadn't ended well, disgust on the boy's face had been a clear message that Dean had found himself wanting to smack off.

So, he'd gotten creative.

_Very_ creative.

Xxxx

(A month earlier)

So, Dean had let his creativity run wild and came up with a surefire plan to get him the boy he desired as his own, at least for now…

Sam was showering after a game and leaning against a wall, rinsing his hair, when a warm body pressed against his and a hand wrapped around his dick. It only took a few strokes to get him off and then the weight was gone when he was finally able to turn around, "Good boy." Whispered in his ear by the stranger. A man. He thought.

Then it happened again, and still Sam didn't see the man doing it.

A hand pressing him to wall, forcing him to be still, as fingers worked into him, and he tried to escape. But again, he didn't see who did it. Cumming from the fingers working his prostate and fucking back on them while his dick was worked, need and want blooming inside him as this happened more and more frequently for days at a time. "Good boy." Was his only clue to his seducer now.

Soon fingers weren't enough. "Fuck me…!" Sam pleaded one day and he soon felt a dick against his hole, and he tried to relax, the dick slick with lube and fucking him into the wall until he begged for more, whined in pleasure and came when the voice said to. "Good boy." The voice said as cum leaked from him after Sam had been fucked repeatedly that time and every time after it; and when he had turned, the man was gone.

Sam cried now, wanting to know who it was. Loving them, even though he'd never seen them.

Days bled into weeks as the sex got hotter and he got more hooked on the dick inside him, the voice telling him he'd been a good boy, and on the man touching him that set his heart and body ablaze with that singular touch now! Desire and orgasms plaguing him even in his sleep, the unknown man taking him and fucking him, sucking him as well, maybe the man sucking him. Body writhing until he came into his hand and gasped as intense orgasms ripped through him again and again at the thought of the man's touch alone!

Dean watched him more at school now, aching for more from the boy. The boy ready to be his after their daily fuckings in the shower and he knew just _how_ to claim him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Weeks later)

Sam was at school, eyes on the crowd and ears straining to pick up voices. Trying to find that one voice he needed to find. Feeling a bit like Cinderella's Prince and knowing this didn't lead to marrying that princess but something much more fulfilling! Sex, orgasms, touches, and more orgasms, maybe blowjobs and kissing…and more and more praise from his secret Master now.

Sam had looked it up online, found out what he was now. Submissive. Such a small word but so important, too. His Lover, his _Master!_

"Sam, baby, you're zoning out on me here." Jess said and reached to touch his face. He jerked it away for the millionth time this month, had since the seductions had got into real sex and it felt like cheating on his Master now. "What's with you lately!" She said angrily.

Eyes scanning and ears open, the youth suddenly found that he didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with her and to still find his Master, too.

"I've found someone else, we're over." Sam said coolly, no emotion to it.

"What!" She fairly screeched and he glared. Her screech got in the way of him hearing the voices, Sam thought. She needed to go now.

"We're not seeing each other anymore, we're over, kaput. I like a hard dick in my ass and a man jerking me off, is that clearer?" Sam said not sparing her a look yet. Was _he_ here? His Master, his Lover? And this bitch just wouldn't _leave_! Had she driven him away from Sam? Was _he_ close enough to hear his declarations here? He really hoped he was! "I love a man. My Master. And you cannot touch me now; he wouldn't like it."

A string of curses filled the air as she cursed him but he merely looked annoyed at the crowd still; she was blocking his hearing again. "Go away." Sam said harshly and the girl did so, crying and angry. He didn't care. He needed to find his Master!

"Good boy" lingered by his ear as soon as she left and he turned happily to see Dean, green eyes on his, calm and happy, too. "This way, Pet."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and entered the closet. And upon seeing a blanket there, went to kneel on it.

"Undress, Pet." Dean ordered and Sam obeyed, folding the clothes and sitting them nearby. Head bowed like the websites said, 'Sir' on his lips, the honorific most Masters preferred. Kneeling was the preferred position for most Subs that pleased the Doms most. Then Dean ran hands over the gorgeous boy and sighed. "I own you now. You are my property, got it?" He asked and waited.

"Yes, Sir. You own me." Sam said softly. Waiting further words or orders now.

A cold metal touched his neck and he looked down, feeling it with his fingers. A heavy chain, tight on his throat but loose enough to breathe with on. "This stays on. It's a collar and marks you as mine." Dean said then waited again.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and meant it. His, his _Master's _collar, his _final_ claim on his body and soul! Sam thought happily.

And with that, Dean felt complete. But sadness niggled here, inside him, where it hadn't before. He'd be leaving Sam…well, he didn't have to. Sam was eighteen and ….Dad. Dad would…wait, he'd hunt alone…Sam could join him. He was smart enough, strong, too. But…the submissive thing…would it interfere?

A little but…not like…no, he'd quit hunting but… what could they do?

Bobby's, obviously.

He'd let them stay.

Dean could work and, well, Bobby was a Sub. Rufus was his Master and he'd understand if Sam came there to live with Dean…

Of course that would involve talking to both Dad, who was very homophobic and cruel, abusive, and dead set on him being a hunter, and Bobby, the underage and not finishing high school thing would bug him.

But Dean was sure this time.

He couldn't leave Sam behind now. He had to keep this one. But talking him into it would prove tricky…

Lying beside him, he ordered. "Suck my dick but bring yours up here to my face at the same time, on all fours, Pet." And Sam rushed to do it.

Then he sucked Sam the way he'd desired to for nearly a month or so now. Fucking that ass with fingers to get it open for him then drank him as he came for him, then kept working him as he sucked him, savoring his lover and vowing to keep this one.

No one took Sam from him now, not even Dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm leaving town, Sam. I want you to come with me." Dean said afterward.

Fucking the Submissive for hours in the closet and coating the blanket with his cum had been pure bliss. A thorough fucked and owned Sam lay beside him, sated and spent, subspace and afterglow filling the Submissive as Dean leaned over to kiss him again. Those lips so full and plump from sucking him and kissing him, cum giving them a soft glossed look he loved to see, wanted to see on the Sub more often now.

"I can't…my family." Sam said sadly, his Master would go, leave him now? He hung his head then sighed. "I'll tell them about being gay and I'm with you. They won't like it, I promise. They are very strict catholics. They really liked Jess so they might object to you."

"Let them. I got a place we can go, Sammy. I own you, but I also take care of you. So don't worry if they do. I'm not letting you go, baby." Dean reassured him.

And after school, they did just that. Then as predicted, he was given a choice: them or Dean. And predictably enough, he'd chosen Dean. So packed and ready, he put his bags in the Impala's trunk and they pulled out. Sam leaving his life behind to be with Dean and praying he'd made the right choice.

And Dean hoping Dad didn't catch them before getting to Bobby's, because he was going to be furious when he found him for this one. Quitting hunting was bad enough, joining others that his Dad considered 'filthy freaks' (Yeah, his own words when he'd found out Bobby and Rufus were a gay couple and Master/Submissive), but Dean being gay himself and doing the Master/Sub thing would _really_ piss him off!

Enough to hurt Sam maybe or him…Dad had never been a gentle man to begin with. Not since Mom had died on the ceiling, burning…with his brother as the house burned down. And given the choice between taking the baby, who clearly might not be breathing from the smoke inhalation or the son in his arms crying as he saw his brother and mothers dying in front of him, Dad had chosen Dean and let the others burn. Since then, he'd turned bastard real quick and Dean had felt his rage a few times, a smack here and there, a shove, nothing to outwardly violent really. Just threats and a few minor blows but enough to tell him that he didn't want Sam anywhere near his Dad when he got mad this time! Hell, he didn't want to be close to him either.

Bobby would protect them, he was sure of it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang and Dean ignored it. Repeatedly. Blowing up his phone was his Dad's specialty when he couldn't find him. So he stopped, took out the battery, and tossed the phone. "He can track the gps on it." Dean explained and shivered, looking around then driving off again. Sam offered his phone and Dean called Bobby with it.

"Hello?" Bobby said and Dean sighed.

"It's Dean. I need protection." Dean said softly.

"From who? Are you hurt?" Bobby demanded, motioning Rufus over, worried.

"Dad, but I'm not hurt. But when he catches us, we will be hurt, trust me." Dean said unhappily, hating to admit this part to the man.

"Hurt? He'd hurt you?" Bobby said and Dean groaned.

"Wouldn't be the first time he did but this time will be worse, Bobby." Dean said softly, Telling him most of it but leaving out the seduction of Sam but got the rest in. "You know how he is, He's gotten worse. He was gone most of the time lately so it was better but…he'll hurt Sam first then me if he catches us." He sighed. "Please help us?"

"Get here soon, we got the rest. You disabled your phone?" Bobby asked, John was a fantastic hunter, could track anything but that also meant he could track the boys, even with the phone destroyed. He had no doubt when he found out about Dean's lover, he'd kill the kid then hurt Dean to teach him a lesson. Damn it! "You close?"

"A town over, heading your way now." Dean said then sighed again. "It's okay, Sammy, Bobby will protect us. He won't hurt you, baby. I'll kill him first."

"Well, get here first and we'll see if that's necessary." Bobby said regretfully, even though he was fairly sure it would require that, too.

"I'm in town now, get the gate ready." Dean said praying he didn't get a ticket here but he wasn't slowing down until he hit Bobby's place. A ticket compared to Dad finding them was a fair trade really! Fearfully he roared in the gate and jerked to a stop. Running to the couple with Sam in tow. Bobby helped Rufus lock the gate and hid the car behind a pile of cars and covered it with a tarp.

Dean hugged the man hard and nearly cried in relief. "Fuck, thought we were screwed here."

"No, you're safe now. You hear from him yet?" Bobby worried.

"No, but he was blowing my phone up pretty good for a bit before I tossed it." Dean said and then reached for Sam. "This is Bobby Singer, an adopted father of mine. This is Sam Swanson, my lover and Submissive. Yes, I'm underage but he's what I want. I gave up too many lovers and I can't do it anymore, he stays! I love him." Sam's eyes were wide at that but he smiled.

"I love him, too." Sam said speaking up finally. "His Dad _really_ that bad?"

"Yeah, he's a good Hunter but, fuck, he's sadistic and mean, too. Didn't know he was abusive though, just thought he was a jerk really." Bobby explained to the frightened guy and they went inside now. Then made the boys a good meal before sitting down with them to talk. "So, what aren't you telling me, Dean? And don't say there isn't more to this…I can tell you're holding back from here and I'm not half blind _or_ stupid!"

So Dean told him the rest, groaning as he knew he'd have to. Bobby could sense a lie as soon as he thought of one and could probably quote it before he even said it.

"So you seduced the boy, got him homeless, put him in direct line of fire from your abusive father and now he's stuck here hiding because he needs you as his Master and he's in love with you. Have I got that right so far?!" Bobby growled in annoyance at both youths who had the grace to cringe from that look. "What year you in, Sam?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Senior, Sir." Sam said and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You are not my Submissive so skip the 'sir' there. Save that for Dean. I'm Bobby." Bobby said and caught his Master's amused expression and smiled as well. "You two should lay low but you will start school eventually, bet on it!"

"Yes, Si…Bobby. " Sam corrected and felt exhausted now. Dean nodded in agreement as well.

"He…he won't get us here…right?" Dean asked worried again, he knew his Dad would find him soon and it terrified the hell out of him.

"No, he won't get you." Bobby said to his adopted son and soothed him with a hug. "It's okay, son. It's safe here. We love you. Shhh, it will work out, you'll see."

"He won't lay another finger on you." Rufus said and hugged him, too. Dean cried now and shook in their arms.

"I can't…can't lose him!" Dean cried. "Me, I can handle. I'm a crap deal of a man but Sam? He's perfect and great, and everything to me, everything I ever wanted for myself but didn't dare want. He'll kill him, Bobby!" Dean sobbed more now. "He does that and it will probably kill me, too."

"No, no, Sam is safe here, and so are you. It's good here. We'll kill him before he hurts you again." Rufus swore and Dean quieted in his arms. Sniffling and quiet, Dean let him calm him.

"You promise?" Dean whispered softly, eyes scared and searching for Sam, and finding him, he relaxed. Which made him feel better now knowing Sam was with him and he was safe there. "Even if he finds me?"

"I promise, Son." Bobby said and picked up the phone when it rang. "Hello?"

He listened now and his eyes got hard with rage now. "No, I haven't seen him, John. He was with you. You misplace the kid again?" Bobby joked and pretended everything was fine now. Waving a hand to silence them. "I have no reason to lie to you, John. Just cause you're a homophobic bastard doesn't mean I'm giving up on our friendship!"

A few moment later and several lies as well, he hung up, worried again. "He got the scent you're here and he suspects but I think I waylaid his suspicions for now." Bobby said and motioned upstairs. "Get to bed, it's late. We'll deal with this in the morning."

And with that the couples headed to bed and prayed John didn't find them.

Not too soon, at least.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Tell me about your Dad, and don't leave anything out. I mean it. I'm with you here, by your side and fighting with you. I have right to know the truth of what I'm into here." Sam demanded and refused to submit, knowing he could be punished for it but he had to know.

"Dad…well, he's Dad. His name is John Winchester. He's a Hunter. Not of elk or deer, we hunt monsters that hurt people. My Mom and brother were burned in our house, a demon did it. I'll explain demons later, baby. Anyway, he…_changed_…after that. More controlling, less compromising, always on my ass to be a good fighter, be the best Hunter like him. Saying I had to Hunt, that there were no other choices for me." Dean said but hushed Sam now. He'd never get it out if he kept interrupting.

"Silence, Sam. Let me finish." Dean ordered and Sam sat still, just listening now. "He started with smacks, shoving, some punches for mouthing off. Always during training. When I didn't do as well as he thought I should." He sighed now. "Never left a mark where anyone could see it. He was good at that. Then…it got worse, sometimes."

"I knew I was gay and a Dominant by twelve." Dean admitted. "But didn't have my first sex until sixteen though but spent every moment I could from the time I was eleven peeking at BDSM websites and found I loved the Dominant stuff. But then I got horny and Dad was gone on hunt. And I had a fake ID." Dean began with a fond smile at the memory. "His name was Steve, another hunter. Dad was gone and…the man picked me up in a bar I had snuck into. He had the gear and was a closet submissive. He helped me tie him, told me what to do. How to make him submit to me. I tried and found I liked it and we fucked for hours, and I wouldn't let him touch my ass. Just fucked his."

"Dad found out through the gossip about it, and then found out about the others I was with after him. All submitting to me, turning a few to submission in my own ways then leaving them. They didn't mean anything but…it was the type of sex I preferred. Not a vanilla kind of man, you know. Had my own gear by then." Dean cringed. "I came home one night and he was there, had my gear out on the bed. He freaked out, said I was a pervert and …I would stop or he'd make me."

"I stood up to him and…he tied me up, beat me up, fucked me for hours. I called him Sir and he seemed to calm down. Little did I know what this would mean for me." Dean said. "I hate Submission for myself and I don't see sex with other men as submission. Tying up with cuffs and bondage does count as submission to me. The rest is just sex."

"He said…I would stop being with men; all but him. I would submit this way to him daily and he owned me, since I was so fond of it. The bondage and such. No more submissives. I was his Submissive and I'd damn well obey him better now." Dean sighed. "And I did. Stopped being with others, stopped being with Submissives, hated being one against my Will. Inside I screamed and railed against it. Outside, I was fucked, tied us, beaten with spankings, flogging, and whipped. Submitted perfectly. Then I started school, the one place Dad couldn't monitor me. So I chanced it, found this shy sweet boy and turned him submissive, dated him that way for a while then had to go when Dad said we had to go. He never left me for long and expected me kneeling and cuffed, and eager to fuck when he entered a room. The sex was good by then, and I came. The pain felt good but something in me fought it, didn't give him my true self. I had to hold onto that. Just because I had to call him Master, didn't mean he was. But I faked it well. For going on two years, I've been forced to be his Submissive." Dean's eyes were down and his cheek blazing red, in shame and disgust with himself for allowing that to happen to him and for that long, too.

"Until he found the demon and was gone for weeks on end at times and I got to be Dominant more then. My Submission was forgotten while he was gone. Then you came along and I couldn't…there had been dozens I've been with, _Submissives_, but _you_…I couldn't let go of you, _couldn't_ leave you. I also couldn't let him have you, cause he would either kill you and then make me pay for being with someone else, or make you his Submissive, too. Either one I couldn't bear. I was going to tell him about us; at gunpoint, of course." Dean chuckled here in derision. "But I decided against it and ran with you instead. And here we are." He sighed. "Like I said, a crap deal of a man. That's me."

"Not crap. Abused but not crap!" Sam said softly and kissed the man. "I love you, too. And even you said Submission doesn't make me any less of a man, and so it didn't do that to you either. I'm so sorry he did that to you and I would never…make you do that with me." He looked away. He'd considered asking for it but now had changed his mind.

"You want me to though? To Bottom for you?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I did. But not now." Sam said. "Won't ask, don't worry." Love shown in his eyes for Dean now and that look gave Dean the strength to do something he hadn't done in _years_.

He offered himself to Sam.

Switching positions, he pulled his legs up and saw Sam get hard from seeing it. "Make love to me, it's okay. It will help heal what he did to me. Never loved anyone before, so this is a gift I can give you. And not just this once either. If you don't mind the occasional 'vanilla' sex with me on the bottom, that is." Dean said softly. Not bondage! Not as a submissive. But as a man just making love with another man; he wanted _that_ with Sam.

Sam kissed him then and sucked Dean until he came. Then lubed Dean up and thrust in slow, but found him suspiciously loose. John _had_ been fucking him often, the bastard! _Never_ again, Sam swore! That man didn't touch his Master again! Then Sam took him slow, and deep, then harder and then they were moving frantically until they both came hard and did it again; most of the night in fact. Then they cuddled and Sam held his Master and Dean held him.

"Never again. But, I have to ask, you're too loose for it not to be true but, um, when did he last…you know?" Sam asked, he had been too loose for it not have been _really_ recently.

"He'd been home for two weeks now. Every day, all day and night, bound and used, as a Submissive should be. Servicing him often." Dean admitted. "The only high points were when I was with you in the shower, and then the closet…"

"So you were with _him_, while you were with _me_?" Sam said then worried.

"I'm clean. He _always_ used condoms." Dean reassured him and Sam relaxed. "He'd forced me to submit and fucked me for hours before he left that morning, two hours before you said I was your Master; that was when I decided to run away with you and leave him behind. You gave me the courage to change my life and stop letting him force me into a role I didn't fit into, I wanted a better life with you."

"Bobby should know this, Dean. He'll want to know." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell him then." Dean promised.

"Good." Sam said and then they slept. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said.

And in the meantime, John got closer, finding Dean's phone by the road and realizing where it led.

Bobby's. He'd lied. Of course, he'd _lied_. Perverted thing he was. He probably had taken his Submissive as his own by now, And Dean was already submitting to a new Master. His little Pet, too. Rufus had a harem now. But not for long. John would get Dean back.

And so John drove to Bobby's.

And they prepared for his arrival, with guns, and bullets, and courage galore.

That bastard didn't get to hurt Dean anymore, fuck that!

Xxxxxxxxx

They'd all had a bad feeling all day, and Bobby had been ringing all his contacts all morning.

John had been spotted nearby by another Hunter coming by to pick up a file. Next town over, asking about a black Impala, a beauty of a car. Steve Wilder knew John reputation and gave him wide berth but had went to them anyway, giving them early warning.

"He'll be here soon." Bobby said then looked at Sam. "We have to hide him."

"Panic Room?" Rufus asked and they nodded. "We should call in Jim and Caleb. They aren't afraid of John and love Dean, they'll want to help him." Bobby nodded and went to call the men. Two hours later, they pulled in and hugged him, said they'd keep him and Sam safe now. John wouldn't get either of them.

Bobby and Dean exchanged a look. The others would not like his plan but…it should work if they could keep to the script. Sam was stuck in the Panic Room in the basement and guarded by Jim and Caleb, sputtering mad at being treated like a child, a very overprotected one and coddled, too! Dean stayed in the middle of the yard with lots of space around him pretending to work on Bobby's car, but noticed the Piston ring. It needed replaced, he could do that for the old man himself later. Nervously, he undid the retightened screws in the engine, playing Bait really sucked here but it was his own plan so he had no one else to blame. Rufus was on the roof of a shed with a sniper's rifle trained on Dean. Bobby sipped coffee on his porch and purposely went inside to leave Dean '_alone'_ when Rufus said he saw John coming into the yard behind a car nearby.

John looked around and saw no one. His runaway Sub was working on a car, and he thought he'd fuck him over the side of his car later, that was if he was in any condition to function by then. He'd whip the rebellion out of him first. John gripped Dean's hair, or went to, and got nothing but air. Dean had whipped out of reach and had a gun to his head. Sam ran out with a gun on him as well. Bobby had a shotgun on him, too.

"Hello, Dad." Dean said bitterly.

"Bide your tongue, Slave." John ordered, Dominant to the end. Dean flinched but held his ground.

"Not anymore." Dean said coldly, "Not a Submissive either, never was."

"Seemed like one, you took to the whip quick, took to my dick in your ass even quicker. You got so tight so fast when I fucked you, son." John taunted. "It's true, admit it."

"No, it's not. I hated being Submissive. I liked the pain but then again what masochist doesn't? I liked the fucking because I like sex with men. Gay, remember? But I hated them with you! I only did it so you wouldn't hurt me anymore. So I came for you, I came for a lot of men. You were no different." Dean spat. "I hate you!"

"Whore!" john said and soon felt a gun touch his temple. A hammer pulled back and a bullet chambering. Dean may not have reacted yet but the guy? He was ready to kill him right now. "My whore."

"Take that back." The voice ordered and he turned to quirk a brow at the man. Damn, he was gorgeous! Must be the Pet his Sub had acquired. "He's not a whore, or your Submissive. Take it back or I'll kill you now!"

"Touchy, touchy." John said as his eyes appraised the youth. "I changed my mind. You for him." He looked at Dean. "You're used up and he'll be a fair trade for your freedom from me. So sexy, going to love playing with my new Sub!" Then froze again as Bobby approached. "You can have Dean, he's all broken in."

"I'll take him, and Sam, but as sons, not Submissives. He's your son! How could you do that to him?" Bobby demanded. True to his word, Dean had told him everything right after breakfast and he was still pissed about it!

"He stopped being my son when he fucked a man and did that perverted shit with them. So I figured that if he liked it so much, that I'd be his Master then. No son of mine would _ever_ be like that!" John spat. Bobby saw Dean flinch and get a hurt look in his eyes and didn't blame him. His own father, saying that about him! It must be breaking his heart.

John lunged at Dean again but this time with a knife in his hand, and shots rang out. Several of them. And he crumpled to ground, dead. He had several bullets in him; apparently all of them had shot him at one time. Then they burned him and left him to burn the rest of the way up. Sam shook in Dean's arms, in shock at having killed a man. The others gave them some space to deal with it but Bobby left Dean with a hug and "Never you mind John. You got a Dad, you _always_ had one…_me_! So forget him and consider me your father, son. You, too, Sam. Your folks can't stand what you are then screw them. I accept you and want you here with him from now on." Bobby had said smiling. "And as my newly adopted Son and his boyfriend, I'll get the papers phonied up by morning, you will go to school day after tomorrow. Get you ready for school by the end of the day tomorrow, registered, both of you! Then we'll get you clothes and supplies."

Both boys hugged him in relief and love again.

"Love you, Bobby." Dean said and felt totally comfortable with seeing him as a Dad to them.

"Love you, Bobby." Sam said and was grateful to have a home, a family, friends, and a man to love and submit to for the rest of his life now. His life was complete.

Then they hugged Rufus and said them again, knowing he had been good to them when he could have just made them leave and left them to the wolves; well, John and his sadistic plans for Dean and Sam.

Both older men were in shock and felt guilty. They should have stayed in touch with Dean, not cut off their contact with him to avoid John. They hadn't sensed any abuse but Dean had hid it well, probably afraid they would be hurt or hate him for being tied to his father that way. If he had said something they would have gotten Dean from him any way they could have; they would have even maimed and/or killed the cruel man!

But, as both boys hugged them one last time before heading in to make lunch, both Bobby and Rufus thought that maybe, just maybe, that all didn't matter now. Not anymore.

Those boys had been on the run for long enough, both desperately needing more and needing someone to give that to them. And those older men thought for sure that they were just the '_someone's'_ to give it to them. They'd been searching for a home for far too long.

They had one now, and Bobby and Rufus fully intended to be great parents to them now.

John be damned!

Dean and Sam never had to run again, or worry about being hunted again either. And now, maybe both of those boys had a chance at normal. Something they very much deserved. And a way that they would never have to hunt, like Bobby, Rufus, and Dean had in the past.

Yeah, Bobby thought as they settled in to sleep that night, his house no longer felt empty. It felt like he had a family again. It felt like a Home. And with that, they slept and knew they never had to worry about them boys not having a home ever again.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
